FictionFighting: Godzilla versus KyuubiKurama
by TheTrueTGX
Summary: The first in a possible series of 'one shot' fights where 2 characters from 2 different franchises go at it. This is NOT meant to be a 'be all' to an argument. This is just for entertainment and plot. Enjoy.


Hello and welcome to the first installment of a series of 'one shot' fights that I'll be writing during my free-time. If you already don't know I am TheTrueTGX, or just TGX for short, and I'm one of the two co-authors of the DBZ fanfic 'Dragon Ball Z Changes'. This has been something I've wanted to do for quite some time, just a series of one off stories that could be read on their own.

I also want to say that I am not an expert on any series I write in this or any future fights. These fights and stories are meant to be enjoyed for entertainment, not to start any arguments.

* * *

Before we get to the actual story and fight I'm going to bring up some information on both behemoths I'll start with Big G himself. If you want to skip the following information and get to the actual plot you can scroll down to the designated **"Monsters, FIGHT!" **that'll be there.

* * *

**Godzilla/Gojira/****ゴジラ**

"_Monsters are born too tall, too strong, too heavy—that is their tragedy."_

Godzilla was first shown to the world on November 3rd of 1954 in the film 'Gojira' created by the efforts of Tomoyuki Tanaka, story writer Shigeru Kayama, director Ishiro Honda, special effects artist Eiji Tsuburaya, and many others. What first started as a film that embodied the dangers of nuclear warfare, and many other fears of the time, soon evolved into one of the most revered and beloved film series of all times.

The mutated dinosaur has appeared in 28 films (29 if you count the '98 film as part of the series *dodges a bullet*) all in 3 distinct series and all of them had kept close to the original design, the body of an upright Tyrannosaurus Rex, the dorsal plates of a Stegosaurus, and the arm/long forearms of an Iguanodon. For this fight I won't be using a single Godzilla from a movie, but a sort of generalization of the Godzilla character. Just don't expect him/her/it to start flying around or dancing anytime soon. Here are the stats.

**60 meters(197 feet) tall head to feet/235 meters(770 feet) long from snout to tail tip/30,000 tons**

Durability wise, Godzilla is the perfect example of a tank. He can take massive blows and keep on going, and that is in thanks to his thick hid and a regenerative compound titled 'Organizer / Regenerator G1' that allow Godzilla's to rapidly heal wounds.

Now it's time to light things up with fire! Or in this case, nuclear energy. Yes, while many will mistake Godzilla's main form of attack to be him breathing fire like a dragon he is actually firing off condensed radiation. Not only can it fire off the energy as a bean it can also momentarily store the power into its body and unleash it for a quick, close quarters attack aka 'Nuclear Pulse'.

The two best examples of Godzilla's usage of his atomic breath would have to be in the Millennium films 'Godzilla vs. Megaguirus and Godzilla: Final Wars where in the first example he was able to destroy a miniature black whole and in G:FW he was able to hit a target that was in outer space and stop it, somewhat *Spoilers*. Now I don't know what kind of power is needed to stop a black hole so I won't be using that example exactly, but it is worth mentioning.

Now enough about the King of the Monsters, how about we go and see what the Nine Tailed Fox has up its/his not existent sleeves.

* * *

**Kyuubi/Kurama/Nine Tailed Fox**

_"You don't have what it takes to control my power! You're nothing more than a mere fragment of __**my**__ hatred!"_

From the hit anime/manga series 'Naruto' created by Masashi Kishimoto we have the Nine Tailed Fox itself. Originally a part of the much larger entity, the Ten Tailed Beast, it's now its own creature.

Unfortunately, at the time of writing, there seems to be no official scale of how big Kurama is whenever he is in the real world. We can only guess his size, but oh boy, is he big. And fast too!

**Unknown Height/ Unknown Length/ Unknown Weight**

'Kyubi no Yoko', known as a dangerous force of nature, capable of churning a calm sea into a raging tsunami with a single swing of a tail and flatten mountains with ease.

The Tailed Beast Bomb; despite its great density, is able to cross an entire sea in just a few seconds. While most of the shown users of the attack swallowed the orb before firing it as a blast the Kyuubi itself has shown that the massive orb itself is just as great, capable of taking out an entire mountain range in one blast.

We haven't seen much of the Kyuubi's personality outside of being in control of *Spoilers* an Uchiha or after spending many years inside of Naruto's mind (Which had to have some effect on the poor guy's psyche.) But besides that it's been said that he is very arrogant and that he holds much hatred and animosity towards humans in general for the many years he spent being sealed up. He seems to also share many traits to the mythical 'kitsune', which would mean that he is a very wise being and can be very crafty.

Again, there isn't much shown of the full powered Kyuubi, but considering that the Kyuubi that resides within Naruto is the Yang half that everything he was able to pull off is only 50% of what the original could do.

And that is all for the combatants. Without further ado...

* * *

**"Monsters, FIGHT!"**

* * *

"My god, how could one creature do all of this to our village?" Spoke aloud one of the many citizens of Konoha watching their home burn in front of them. A booming roar seemed to answer his question, with the oncoming shockwave leading everyone's eyes towards the cause of all of this.

_**"NGRRAAAHHH!"**_

"Keep fighting men!" One of the members of the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village shouted aloud for his comrades to hear. "We have to keep this demon away from the village as long as we can; until the Hokage arrives!" A chorus of cheers followed him, and the large group was once again on the offensive.

All they could do was delay the inevitable.

The much feared Kyuubi lifted one of its mighty paws and cleared out a large portion of the ninja army. The men and women had no time to mourn for the fallen when they escaped yet another attack. The Kyuubi's evil, yellow eyes watched as the insects below him scurried to safety. The multi-tailed creature had only gained its independence just moments ago, being forced to attack this village by an unknown figure, but it's hatred for all of mankind was all it needed to squash the lower beings before him.

They unleashed another wave of assault, consisting of many kunai, shuriken, explosives, and all available jutsu at their disposal, but their hopes seemed to have been quickly dwindling. Only in the preservation of the lives of their loved ones and protecting their homes were these men and women able to fend off this behemoth.

But things were about to get worse. Much worse.

The Nine Tailed Fox let out another roar, which was now sounding more and more like evil laughter to them, distorting the air around its open mouth. Small orbs of white and black chakra began to swarm before his open maw.

"A-again?!" One of the shinobi muttered under his breath. The first time the creature had fired off an attack like that; they were only saved due to the quick thinking of their Hokage, launching the mysterious orb to a faraway place. But he wasn't there for them this time.

"Don't back down men!" The loud and commanding voice of the previous leader of their village, Hiruzen Sarutobi, rang in their ears. "We will avoid this, and then we strike!"

They wouldn't have the time nor chance to do so. With the attack nearing completion the Kyuubi brought the now massive orb of chakra in front of its mouth for preparation.

But its hyper sensitive ears picked up on a slow, steady, oncoming set of footsteps.

**Boom... Boom... Boom... Boom...Boom...**

Something had made its presence known to all.

* * *

Mankind always found a way to cause conflict, whether it be in the name of 'Freedom, Country, Religion', or 'Profit'. We always find some way to justify the bloodshed. Mankind is not the only one who suffers.

**Boom….Boom….Boom…**

Nature as well feels pain because of our action. And when mankind falls into conflict with nature-

"_**SKREEEEEONGK!"**_

Monsters are born.

* * *

The reptilian behemoth's roar physically shook the earth below not just it, but the ground beneath the many ninja and the Kyuubi. _**'Something new for me to kill?'**_The nine tailed demon thought to itself.

The two, larger than life monsters locked eyes with one another. In all of its many years of existence, the Kyuubi had never seen a creature similar to this. **'**_**Such fires in its eyes.'**_ An absolutely evil grin spread itself on the black lips of the Nine Tailed Fox. _**'All the better for my triumph!'**_

Faster than the ninjas could turn their heads, the Kyuubi was closing the gap between it and the over grown lizard. _**'Something of that size and build would have no kind of speed like mi-' **_It's moment of confidence was short-lived. The nuclear behemoth turned itself at the right time and caught the speeding fox upside the head with its tail, sending it crashing and rolling to the side.

The fox demon halted its spiraling momentum, burying its claws deep into the earth leaving long trenches before it. Its eyes widened from the sudden pain it had felt. On the opposite side of the battlefield the saurian beast raised its mighty tail and brought it back down to the ground, following the earth shaking rumble with another roar.

_'What is this new beast?'_ All the present ninja had thought one way or another. "Was this beast sent here to save us?"

"A guardian beast of some sort?"

"How did it get here without any word from the surrounding nations?"

"Ninja of the Leaf!" Despite the two beasts within eye distance from them, all of the ninja turned to the former Hokage for guidance. The elder Sarutobi was known as the 'God of Shinobi' for more than just his wisdom. "We still do not know of the unknown beast's intentions, so keep your guards up! None of you are to interfere in this battle, or you might become the focus of their wrath, understand?"

After seeing his fellow ninja give a nod in confirmation he turned his attention back to the clash of the titans before him. _'Where are you Minato,'_ He worried for the current Hokage. _'You were here one moment, and the next... We must have faith in our own abilities if we are to survive.'_

The Nine Tailed Fox kept its distance from the scaly beast; its eyes monitoring the small movements the creature made. The saurian creature flexed its claws in anticipation for combat.

Before the Kyuubi could formulate some sort of offensive, Godzilla charged right at it. The Tailed Beast rose onto its hind legs and swiped the creature across the face, drawing fresh blood from the Monster King. That did nothing but bring about a low growl from the scaly beast. With the orange canine within its reach, Godzilla slammed its massive size against that of its opponent, sending the Kyuubi backwards.

Godzilla followed the weakened beast and took this new opportunity to rose one of its 5 toed feet, then stomped on the exposed midsection of the demon fox. The full scale of the scaly behemoth's weight caused the Nine Tailed Fox to roar out in pain. Not wanting to be finished off so quickly, the fox buried its claws into the thick leg on his chest and swept the other with its nine tails, sending the charcoal skinned beast crashing to the ground.

The Kyuubi created some distance between the two and watched the massive behemoth try to bring itself back onto its feet. Pearly white teeth shined between the creature's black lips when it knew that this was its moment to strike. Godzilla let out another strained roar, trying to roll onto its stomach, when it felt something pierce its stomach and trying to disembowel it.

Both villagers and ninja watched from afar when a deafening screech came from the fallen monster. Even the veterans cringed with each spray of blood the Nine Tailed Fox threw around with its claws, digging deeper and deeper into its foe. "The other creature won't last long at this rate."

"Shouldn't we try to help it?" One of the headband wearing ninja asked to his fellow ninja beside him.

Sarutobi crossed his arms across his chest in thought when a kunai buried itself next to his feet. His eyes widened when he recognized the way it looked. And in a flash -pun not intended-, before the whole of the Konoha army stood their leader, Minato Namikaze, but not at 100%. Signs of battle were apparent on his worn out attire.

"What's the situation?" Minato asked as he pocketed his three point pronged kunai while keeping his eyes on the ensuing fight.

"We've managed to clear all of the remaining citizens and we're in the process of transporting them to a nearby shelter." Hiruzen turned to the blonde with some worry on his face. "Biwako... where is she?" He asked, wanting to know of his wife's wellbeing.

"I'm sorry Sir, but she, along with everyone else that were there for my wife have been killed." Minato could see the news sinking in on the former Hokage's face. "This man in a mask got away before I could get anything out of him, but I made sure that his connection to the Fox has been severed. He's most likely retreated for now."

"But we still have these two to deal with." The former Hokage said as they watched on as the Kyuubi let out another cackle and buried its fangs into the weakened beast's neck. Godzilla's pain filled screech bellowed through the ninja's ears.

"Ninja of the Leaf!" Minato turned his back to the action and commanded the ninja force to divide their efforts to transport the remaining citizens to a nearby bunker that had been last used during the 3rd Great Ninja War, and for the others to go through the streets once more to find any possible survivors. "And no matter what you do, refrain from coming into contact with the fighting beasts! Go forth!"

* * *

_**'Prepare for eternal slumber.' **_The fox demon thought as its fangs went deeper into the scaly beast's throat. The saurian's vision was growing hazy; saliva bubbling from the sides of its mouth as it let out a weak gurgle. The Nine Tailed Fox's victory would have been assured, but something went by unnoticed.

The bone-like dorsal fins that ran along the mutated dinosaur's back began to illuminate, sparks of bio-energy flew off of them with every passing moment. Despite lacking oxygen for minutes now, Godzilla wasn't going down until the bloody end.

Godzilla had all the energy it needed to blow its enemy away. And at the last moment, Kurama caught a glimpse into the behemoth's eyes and noticed the energy coursing through his enemy's body with a spark of blue within them. _**'Oh FU-'**_

The white energy had encompassed Godzilla's entire body, just before it was unleashed in a powerful explosion. The Kyuubi was thrown back from the successful attack of desperation and crashed back first into the ground, further away from the village. _**"DAMN II~~IT!/GROOOA~~ARR!"**_

It was forced to watch as Godzilla rolled back onto its stomach and make its way onto its feet while he recovered. The wounds that were caused by the Kyuubi's previous onslaught on Godzilla's throat and midsection were beginning to stitch it back together. _**'So this creature possesses the ability to repair itself as well?'**_ The Kyuubi growled lowly in thought as it got back onto its four feet. _**'Then I'll just have to outright kill you when the opportunity arises.' **_

Instead of charging in like before, The Nine Tailed Fox slowly circled the recovering dinosaur. The two never took their eyes off one another as they continued to size up one another. _**'Let's see how it deals with this...'**_ The Kyuubi halted its movement, facing Godzilla, and spread it's many tails behind it evenly. And on the tips of its tails, purple flames flickered to life on them one by one. This new action caught the saurian king as a surprise, confusing it in its purpose. _**"Skreee...?"**_ The creature tilted its head to the side as it continued to watch.

In the long history of the ninja world, no one had seen any of the Tailed Beasts do anything like this. What was it trying to do, many would ask themselves. But only few quickly figured out what the fiendish fox was really doing. While the flames continued to burn; The Kyuubi was secretly gathering it's foul chakra between its open maw. Its moment to strike was almost at hand.

The hypnotic effects the flames held on the scaly behemoth seemed to have worn off, as Godzilla shook his head and let out a threatening roar. _**"TOO LATE!/KRYAAAAH!"**_ The fox demon roared as the purple flames lost their innocent glow and burn a devilish white/orange.

***PFTOOM!***

One of the blazing orbs dashed forward so quickly that it had vanished from Godzilla's sight and struck him square in the chest. And another hit it's mark as well before Godzilla could react. One after the other; each one burning the outer most layer of his flesh and blinding his sight from the opposing beast. All that remained for the Kyuubi to throw was the massive ball of chakra in front of him. It was half the size of his own build, but then it began to shrink.

The few ninja who were able to witness the battle of the colossi saw the menacing orb and feared that this was the end. They had long since retreated to the Hokage Mansion so they could react to whatever outcome would occur. "What of Kushina and the child, Minato?" Hiruzen asked while he placed his war helmet on the central table.

Minato had remained behind his desk, opposite of the chair and watched the ensuing battle through the enlarged windows. "They're both safe. Far away from this."

"Shouldn't you be there with them?"

While it pained him to be away from his wife and newborn child; Minato knew that he had to deal with these two forces of nature so his family would be safe. "I am the Fourth Hokage. A title passed down from the founder of Konoha; Hashirama Senju, to his brother; Tobirama Senju, to the Third; Hiruzen Sarutobi, and now I hold this precious title." The menacing ball of chakra had become so small that the Kyuubi was finally able to snap it's jaw around it, consuming it. The ground beneath it crumbled under the now intensified weight of the Kyuubi.

"I swore that I'd do everything within my power to protect the people of the Leaf." Steam arose through the spaces between the Kyuubi's sharp teeth as it's attack was nearing completion. "A promise that I plan on fulfilling." The orange beast let out another horrific roar as the smoke was clearing away from Godzilla. The attacks had done little in dishing out damage, but they had served their purpose. Godzilla watched on as the Kyuubi slammed its front paws deeply into the earth and snarled at him.

The attack was eminent, even if saurian king had wanted to move out of the way it was too late. But in the face of the attack Godzilla stood its ground, ready for whatever was thrown at it. It let out a roar that screamed 'Bring it!' as the Kyuubi's smile widened.

_**"DISAPPEAR!/KRAAAAAAAH!"**_

His attack struck with a resounding explosion, enveloping the mutated dinosaur in the center of it all. The resulting tidal wave rushed past the nine tailed fox; a wave of destruction and debris closing in on the remaining ninja. Both Chunin and Jonin alike had seen the oncoming dust cloud and quickly found shelter behind anything that looked durable to them, but the two Hokages stood their ground.

***CrCrKRASH!***

The reinforced, glass windows shattered with ease; sending shards of glass through the now exposed room. Minutes of deafening roars of the wind rushed into the ruined room, and it wasn't until they heard the evil cackling of the Kyuubi outside that they got out of their hiding places and turned to their leaders. Minato and Hiruzen still had their arms crossed and continued watching the battle, seemingly ignoring the devastation they had avoided.

"The Will of Fire will not be extinguished today."

* * *

The demented laughter of the Nine Tailed Fox grew louder and louder as the ashes fell to the ground. _**'So it was nothing more than a stupid animal, huh?' **_It thought as the sky grew darker by the moment. Clouds obscured the brightness of the stars from those who looked upwards.

A crack of thunder illuminated the darkened sky; and rain followed. _**'Nothing will quench my hatred.'**_ The Kyuubi sneered as he turned to watch the orange, dying flames that had sprouted from the pathetic, manmade village. _**'And now the hunt shall finally begin.'**_

_**"Grrrr..."**_

_**"What?!/Hrmm?!"**_ The Kyuubi growled under its breath. _**'Nothing could have survived that!' **_

But in the midst of the falling debris and resulting cloud of chakra; something was still standing. Another lowly growl rumbled the earth. Godzilla was lurched over in pain; bleeding profusely from taking the attack head on. Muscle and the white of bone had been exposed under the dark red of the blood. Its biological makeup had made it possible for it to survive such an attack, but it'd be some time before it'd be back to 100 percent.

During its entire existence it had felt only one other kind of force that had hurt it, but it somehow survived that and lived through it. And now, after countless years it had finally felt something to make it experience true pain once again.

Another ripple of lightening tore into the open air, but it wasn't in the heavens. A pale, blue light had enveloped the entirety of Godzilla's dorsal fins, just ready to unleash all of his fury. Godzilla turned his eyes upwards and captured the Kyuubi's in his sight. This fight wasn't over. The flames were still burning within him.

_**"SKREEEE~" **_A blinding, white light filled the back of his throat, and with a forceful step forward; a concentrated beam of radiation flew from his open maw and was honing in on the shocked Kyuubi.

_**"Damn it!/Grooaar!" **_The Nine Tailed Fox had not even a moment to spare and narrowly avoided the blast. It could have taken the Kyuubi just a few seconds to close in on the still wounded Godzilla, but an ear shattering *BOOM* had turned him to see the rising mushroom cloud that had been the result.

Destruction. Pure destruction was all that was left in the wake of this unknown behemoth's fury. The resulting crater would have been recognized later on as a lifeless plain due to the uncontrollable radiation; many calling it the result of 'The Fist of God' from the near unrepeatable damage that was caused.

The Kyuubi turned its head just in time to see a lone, four clawed fist drill right through his skull; sending him crashing towards the ground. And before the Kyuubi could get back onto its feet, Godzilla had turned its back to him, only for the scaly beast to raise its mighty tail and slam it against the fox's prone head. Not once, nor twice. Each crushing blow was taking its toll out of the demonic canine and in a desperate move; The Kyuubi caught Godzilla's tail in its mouth and dug in deep.

**_"SKREE~~~ENK!"_ **The atomic beast roared out as it flung its tail upwards and turned back to face the savage canine. Godzilla swung of its clawed hands out to catch the fox across the skull once more, but the Kyuubi ducked the attack and turned a full 180 degrees sideways and slammed all 9 of its tails across the Monster Kind's noggin, shaking him up in the process.

The Kyuubi seen that whatever kind of genetics that had been stitching this unknown behemoth up was already beginning to show signs of success, but just enough of the exposed muscle gave the Kyuubi an idea. Throwing caution into the air; The Nine Tailed Fox made a b-line for Godzilla and leaped at it with his claws extended. And in a precise move, it grabbed a hold of Godzilla's throat with both of his front paws and began to hack away at the midsection with hind legs.

Godzilla's eyes widened when his foe had managed to get a hold of him and began to tear his belly apart. He swung both of his arms out, catching the rabid canine in the sides, but the demonic beast held on even tighter, cackling even more as it watched him try in getting rid of him.

**_"YOU ARE FINISHED!/GRYAAHAAHAHA~~AH!"_**

The sinister bellow of the Nine Tailed Fox stirred something within Godzilla, and with lightening quick reflexes; Godzilla shot both of his fists out and got a hold of the Kyuubi's midsection. And before the multiple tailed beast could escape his grasp; Godzilla charged forward and slammed the Kyuubi into the ground, falling on top of it as soon as it could to keep him down.

The Kyuubi's eyes nearly popped out of its skull when the total weight of the foreign dinosaur came crashing down on him. **_"GET OFF OF ME!"/"RAARK! RAARK!"_ **It barked out, until Godzilla drew a fist and sliced the Kyuubi's cheek open. Another blow came down and drew more blood from the tailed demon. The Kyuubi let out yet another roar of rage, but was silenced with another pair of knuckles to the jaw.

_**"ENOUGH!/BRAAAK!"** _The Kyuubi screamed out loud. It's many tails snaked around Godzilla's bulk and wrapped around the saurian's throat, forcing him to focus on them. The new leverage was enough for the Nine Tailed Fox to pull Godzilla backwards, and with all of its might, send it head over feet and slamming chest first into the dirt.

The drop had sent a sharp pain through the Monster King, eliciting a high pitched screech from him. Godzilla was forced to protect his head when the Kyuubi was on top of him and smashing him with his claws. The bony dorsal fins along Godzilla's back began to glow once more, but it was just a ruse, forcing the Kyuubi to back away from him and giving Godzilla enough time to get back on his feet.

_**"DIE!"** _The Nine Tailed Demon screamed out as it reared it's tails back and threw them at the behemoth before him in an attempt to stab it. One punched a hole in Godzilla's right thigh, while another caught him squarely in the chest. The other five had missed hitting Godzilla face when he tilted his head to the side. But one of the tails had managed to pierce Godzilla's left hand when he attempted to strike back. Godzilla let out a deep growl as the pain began to settle in.

The Kyuubi withdrew his tails back as quickly as he could, but the ever defiant Godzilla clamped his fist down and caught the orange appendage. Godzilla's upper lip curled upwards as it snarled and latched onto the tail with his other hand.

_**"W-Wha -QUAA?!/G-Grr -YAAP?!"** _The Kyuubi yelped out as the saurian beast turned its back to him and he was lifted into the air; sent back first into the ground. The wasn't the last of Godzilla's assault, who tightened his grip on the orange tail and lifted the Nine Tailed Fox into the air again, but dropping him face first into the ground this time. Godzilla sucked in all the oxygen it's lungs could hold and swung the multiple tailed demon in an arching motion and let go, sending the Kyuubi further away from him.

The Nine Tailed Fox's expression was one of pure malice. Thought of murder and carnage pushed him through. _**'T- That DAMN LIZARD!'** _He cursed the unknown behemoth. Something always found a way to get between it and its kill. _**'Never...'** _Bubbles of chakra began to form before his eyes. White and black, good and evil, life and death; none of those things mattered to him. Idealistic thought of a filthy breed. The many, tiny orbs began to collide with one another, forming a purple orb. _**'Never again shall I bow before another being! I am without weakness, nothing holding me back. I AM HATE INCARNATE! I AM DEATH!"**_

Godzilla's spines began to glow; an eerie, but somewhat light enveloped the maple leaf shaped fins. The nuclear abomination reared its head back and formed a sphere of energy in the whole of his chest. The same, destructive power that had brought it back from the darkness was now his greatest strength; or was it? Even before his soul was baptized in the flames of the Atomic Bomb, he was a powerful animal. But even that couldn't change who he was. A lone beast amongst his own kind; now was even more of a lonely beast.

Both creatures held off their attacks until they were ready. The two locked eyes one last time and could see some similarities in the other. Neither backed down, both had suffered because of the arrogance of Man, they held hate in their hearts.

The words 'what if' had never crossed their minds as they released their attacks simultaneously. The Ultimate Tailed Beast Bomb erupted from the Kyuubi's maw and rocket towards the saurian king. A blue, spiraling blast shot out of Godzilla's mouth.

Both forces of nature threw their all into this.

Purple collided with blue for a single moment. And the next moment held an explosion that would never be matched for millenniums to come. The collision summoned up hurricane winds that exceeded speeds of any known or unknown tornadoes. The earth shook with such force that everyone miles upon miles around would be forced to find shelter.

The stalemate had lasted for just a few seconds, then the two energies burst, releasing a colossal shock wave that only the two beasts could withstand, with a plum of scorched earth and debris rolling over them.

The cloud of dust was thick enough that one could actually pull out a knife and cut a piece of it off, if only for a moment. No one outside nor inside the cloud knew who was still standing. Only time would tell.

The Nine Tailed Fox was panting, desperately trying to regain its breath and strength. _**"D- Damn it."** _He cursed to himself _**"That... that had to have drained us both."** _Even his incredible sight could see short of a few yards in front of his own snout. Not a sigh or growl from the other beast.

It was silent to him, but not for those reasons.

Seconds were dwindling by, and the cloud was beginning to let some light in. The Kyuubi could barely make out the silhouette of what appeared to an exhausted Godzilla, his head down and entire body deathly still.

_**"That regeneration of his will make this tough, but I can finish-"**_

A spark of red sparked behind the hazy figure.

_**"W-WHAT?!"** _The Kyuubi bellowed weakly.

The entirety of Godzilla's spines was encompassed in a dark, blood red aura. The atomic behemoth brought its eyes upwards and shook the ground with a blaring roar.

_**"SKREEEEEEOOONGK!"**_

Godzilla lurched forward and spew the red spiral of death at the exhausted Kyuubi. Hs eyes enlarged when he realized what had happened.

_**"S-SHI-"**_

The beam struck him right between the eyes, burrowing right through him. The last thing he had felt was an overwhelming sense of pain as everything grew dark. **_'I... This is it?"_ **The red energy had consumed him, deafening him to the outside world. _**'This is... what dying feels like?'**_ His physical being was torn to pieces at the cellular level, he felt nothing. **_'Will I still hate?'_ **His last thoughts as he went to the next stage of all living beings.

The towering mushroom cloud was witnessed by not just the shocked Hokage and his senior, but by any breathing thing for miles around. "The Nine Tailed Fox is... dead?" Minato asked the white haired ninja at his side as neither could recall such a thing being possible. There had been reports of previous jinchuuriki's passing away and their tailed beast reforming at a later time, but no such information of a tailed beast itself perishing.

Regardless of the Kyuubi's later fate, there was still the remaining behemoth to worry over. The monster had remained still for what felt like an eternity for the on looking ninjas. No one dared to suggest confronting the beast. They had prayed to whatever force they believed in that the worst had past them; that the beast would leave them be.

Not all prays are answered.

The behemoth opened its eyes once more for anything to guide him to his next destination. His eyes scanned the surrounding area and found the remnants of a destroyed village, smoke and flames still arising even then.

The flames. The flames were what caught his attention. The flames are what started all of this. All of it! His instincts screamed for him to go forward. He reared his head back and let out a roar for all to hear. The King had Awakened.

The beast's roar shook the building for the millionth time and now the scaly behemoth has marching towards where they were.

"Damn it!" One of the chuunin cursed out loud. Many others were beginning to panic.

Only the most calm minded and eldest of the caught the change in Minato's stance as he pulled out his signature kunai.

"Wait Minato!" Hiruzen shouted before the blond could teleport himself away. "What do you plan on doing?" He asked as the ninja army behind him; waiting for his reply.

The Yellow Flash furrowed his brows and met his elder's gaze. This was something only he could do. "I'm stopping this thing."

~Line Break~

(TGX) AAAAAnd they all died, (o-o''' ) y'all know I'd never do that to you! But yes, this is the end of the fight and the winner is *SKREEEONGK* Godzilla. Now please remember that this isn't meant to be the definitive answer to 'who'd win'. That's not what this is all about. "Fiction Fighting: Where I don't just use 'facts', just entertainment."

I had planned on having this be a single 'oneshot' and keeping it at that, but the more I wrote and thought about it it made me think... 'Dang, we have the 9TF perma-dead, Godzilla is up and about, and we have pockets of radiation now introduced to an Earth that, from what I can make out, never used atomic weapons before. What happens?!' Sounds like an idea for a fan fiction story! If anyone has read this and wants to write something like a continuation to this, then just pm me and I'll give you my blessings Godfather style. But besides that... I dunno. It'll be some time from now, with Changes (That one Uber fic I'm a part of that you should, like, totally check out...), a planned 'DBZ AU' between DD and myself in the future, and this right here, but I can almost guarantee that a series could come from this. Title? None yet, but who knows?

Now that the first fight is done, what'll I do next? Hmmm. I have two figured out so far, but I really want to get Changes more complete before I work on anything else. This had been entirely during my free time when I wasn't writing Changes or being me, so yeah.

So once again I want to say thank you and please follow me and this story for any further updates on anything Fiction Fighting, Changes, or any future projects I'm a part of. If you have an idea for a fight, please tell me through a review or pm me and I'll consider it... but please, PLEASE don't ask me anything about the One Piece franchise. It's a fun series, but... it goes on FOREVER! I last remember them beating a lightening dude and landing somewhere where they met another dude with a rectangle nose and something about animal people. GYAAAH!

Ranting aside... I'll see you on the future chapter of Fiction Fighting, or on the upcoming chapter of Changes. Peace. (Outtro)


End file.
